Scroll I Lost in the Spirit world
by Ezkibel
Summary: The Scroll's are a hybrid fan fiction series that merges the worlds of Avatar the last airbender and Pokemon. Join Sokka and Toph in Scroll I as they try to find their way in the Spirit world with their Pokemon.


**Scroll I - Lost in the Spirit world**

It had been five hours since the gaang lost each other in the spirit world. Toph and Cubone roamed together for now.

"ughhh, this terrain is so mushy. I hate it"

Cubone let out a supportive moan.

Just then, they froze in place. This place was alien to them both, surrounded by dark purple plants, willows and swampland.

"shhhh! You hear that?"

As they stood still the little exoskeleton beast handed Toph one side of the bone he carried. Though Cubone was a tough and courageous pokemon she could feel his little heart accelerating, she could only imagine was the spirit world looked like to visually dependent.

"cuuuuuuuubone, cubone?"

"yes, yes, I know lets just try and find some solid ground. I can't see anything right now!"

Toph's feet finally reached a lump of rock that arose from the shallow swamp.

"Ah! Perfect!"

A huge grin appeared on Toph Beifong's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"someones coming!"

Cubone took a defensive stance ready to protect his adoptive mother until death.

"CUBONE!"

x~x

"Toph! Is that you!?"

Toph ran like she'd never run before.

"Sokka!"

Sokka fell back as he let out a loud "umph!" Togepi jumped out from behind Sokkas backpack and began shouting in ecstasy.

"Togepi! Togepi!"

Toph still held on to Sokka as he lay on the floor attempting to get up.

"You rescued me Sokka, you rescued us!"

"Aw, come on Toph I could never leave you and that crazy Pokemon"

Cubone approached the duo handing Sokka his dropped boomerang.

"Thanks little buddy"

Sokka was a bit shocked, as Cubone always wanted to play with his boomerang and constantly wanted to trade it for the bone he dragged around. In fact Cubone enjoyed stealing Sokka's boomerang from his tent and replacing it with his little bone club. But right now was different, everyone needed to be at their best and most alert state, for they were in the Spirit world.

x~x

"Sokka, we've been walking for hours. Are you sure Aang and Katara are this way?"

"yes, for the billionth time Toph. I made a right at the big tree, followed the canal and then a left into the swamp where I found you."

Toph stopped and grabbed Sokka's forearm tightly.

"wait! Then why did we make a left after we departed the swamp two hours ago?! Shouldn't we have made a right? You dumb jerk! I can't believe you Sokka! I can't believe you! We'll be lost forever!"

Sokka then grabbed Toph with both his arms

"quiet Toph! QUIET! Don't you hear that!?"

The air turned a blistering cold, and goosebumps engulfed both Toph and Sokka.

A faint voice came from the left.

"gaaaaasssstly"

Then from the shadows of the right.

"GENGAR!"

x~x

Togepi zipped himself in the safety of Sokka's backpack.

"Spirits! Please don't hurt us! We mean you no harm, we only came to find the enchanted quartz! We don't meant to disturb..."

"stop it you coward!"

Toph interrupted and took a fighting stance.

"Cubone! Go!"

"CUBONE!"

The little monster jumped in front of Toph and with a wave of the bone club came dirt and gravel raising towards the sky.

"show yourselves spirits! We fear you not!"

The dirt and dust was still settling from Cubones earthbening intervention. When Gastly, the roundly shaped spirit Pokemon appeared next to Sokka's face.

With a curious grin, Gastly licked Sokka's terrified face. It's purple tongue leaving a sticky residue on his right cheek.

"Toph! Get it off! Someone!"

Sokka stood there, trembling and unable to move. He hadn't felt this much fear since he stood up in front of a gym full of trainers to explain his theory on Pokemon / Human mental correlation.

With a loud rumble Cubone sent a boulder from the ground straight through Gastly as he floated next to Sokka's face. With a whiff the spirit Pokemon vanished.

"Sokka! Come on, lets get out of here!"

To be continued...


End file.
